Jack Whitney
He rode his desk like a general. With power, prestige, and combat experience. He knew the streets because he'd worked them. He knew politics because they were necessary — evil or not. -- Salvation in DeathSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 90 Introduction Introduced in Naked in Death when he contacted Eve Dallas to assign her to Sharon DeBlass's murder (February 13, 2058).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 3, 18 Descriptions *He had sharp eyesNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 25 and a good, ordinary face, probably the one he was born with. But when he smiled and meant it, the flash of white teeth against the cocoa colored skin turned the plain features into the special.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 26 *He has a wide face, broad shoulders (broad backGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 80), and grizzled dark hair.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 7 He has a thick body.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 8 *An imposing man with a hard face and tired eyes;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 25 "cocoa colored" skinSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 61 and "good eyes, cop's eyes" that recognized nerves. *He has big hands and a broad, dark face.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 38 *His wide face was creased with lines, a map that showed the routes of stress, battles, and authority. His suit was a rich coffee color, nearly the same tone as his skin; he looked both beefy and tough.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 86, 87 *Whitney had the skin of glossy oak, and the eyes that beamed out of his wide face were dark and intelligent.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 125 *A big man with dark skin and big shoulders that bore the weight of his authority. Over time that authority had carved lines into his dark face and threaded some gray through his hairOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 54; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 44 (liberally dusted with gray).Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 61 *He had a dark, wide, and weathered face, topped by a short-cropped swatch of hair liberally salted with gray.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 90 Wide, dark face.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 33; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 9, 13 *He filled the doorway with the bulk of his body.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 13 *He had a wide, dark face, lined from years and the weight of command. His hair, cropped short and close to the skull, showed thickening threads of silver.''Celebrity in Death'', Chapter 7. Personality *He'd always considered politics a coward's game, and hated that he was forced to play it.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 28 *According to Feeney, "Got cold blood, Jack does. Heads'll be rolling by end of shift, and he won't have broken a sweat." Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 200 History *Cicely Towers had been a close personal friend of Whitney's; one of his oldest friends. They started out together years ago and he and his wife are godparents to her son, David Angelini.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 9 **A small, private memorial (of more than a hundred guests) for Cicely Towers was held in the Whitney's home.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 78 *Throughout his career he had worked hard to keep his loved ones out of the often nasty air of his job.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 67 The Job *He's been a cop for more than thirty years.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 7 According to Glory in Death, he had refused the office of chief to remain in command at Cop Central only months before May 3, 2058.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 7, 8, 27 **He had been riding a desk for twelve years.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 25 **Whitney was a cautious man; administrators had to be.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 98 **He wore command the way a man wore a suit perfectly tailored for his height, his girth. It belonged to him, Eve had always thought, because he'd earned it – with every step.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 33 *He runs a clean department.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 27 *According to Chief Tibble, he and Whitney "go back a ways."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 239 *"Sometimes I miss the streets. Sometimes I don't."Treachery in Death, Chapter 5. *Every inch of Commander Jack Whitney said command, and every inch carried the weight of it.Delusion in Death, Chapter 3. Interesting Facts *He and Marco Angelini play golf and poker together.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 211, 212 *Eve said Whitney was her friend.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 67 **Tibble met with Whitney, Feeney, and Eve after the Towers/Metcalf/Kirski homicides and asked to speak with Eve alone. Whitney told Tibble, before he left, that he found Eve's pursuit of the investigation to be exemplary and top rate despite difficult circumstances; some of which, Whitney caused.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 239 *After Cicely Towers was murdered, Whitney assigned Eve to her homicide and, shortly after, made a comment that Eve wouldn't understand family, then apologized for the comment.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 10 Later, Whitney said that compassion is not Eve's strong suit.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 201 Whitney then went to Eve and told her that he had been off base with his comments to her and apologized again.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 216 **In Immortal in Death, Eve made a comment to Whitney that the guy who was designing her wedding dress (Leonardo) was in holding. From her comments, he realized that she had dropped the barrier between them.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 66 ***After Mira spoke with him about Eve's memory of killing her father, Whitney told Eve there would be no investigation.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 191 *He has grandchildren.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 39 *Anna gave Jack a scarlet fish in a fluted bowl with smooth, colored stones shimmering in the base. The bowl sat on the right corner of his desk and the fish circled in the bowl. Eve said it was fast and that it would probably wear itself out and die within a couple of weeks. Whitney replied, "Your mouth to God's ear."Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 87 *To Eve: "You should be captain. You know there are reasons, mostly political, why you haven't been offered the opportunity to test for captaincy ... You don't know them all reasons. I could push it, push the chief, call in some markers ... I'm not ready to have one of my best street cops riding a desk. And you're not ready to comfortably ride one ... We'll both know when you are."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 173 *Jack Whitney enjoys some opera.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 212 *He thought Eve was the best he had.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 26 **According to Karla Blaze Tibble, Whitney considers Eve the best of his best.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 183 *Commander and Mrs. Whitney are friends with Jonah and Carol MacMasters - they socialize.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 15 *In Kindred in Death, Whitney invited Jonah MacMasters to Roarke's Mansion for a meeting.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 117 References Whitney, Jack Whitney, Jack Whitney, Jack